Dump Truck
"Pedal to the metal!" :- Dump Truck driver Tactical Analysis *'We Deliver!': Dump Trucks serve the Soviet Union as cheap and reasonably fast transports for infantry. They can't do much else, but they do have the advantage of having a much larger transport capacity than other transports, being able to ferry up to 15 infantry at a time. *'Freeloaders': Dump Trucks come already filled with 5 conscripts, allowing a commander to send the truck straight off to battle immediately, or load it up with more troops first before letting the truck leave. *'Passenger Weight Limit': Due to weight and size restrictions, it is not possible for the Dump Truck to carry war bears or battlesuits. *'Zero Armour Value': The Dump Truck has next to no armour. In addition, infantry are not able to fire out of the hold, and the Dump Truck was never armed to begin with. As the Soviets never really bothered to change this, this means the Dump Truck is extremely vulnerable to attack. Operational History The Soviet Union is the single largest country in the world by landmass, covering up to a sixth of the Earth's land area. While this has advantages, namely in that the Soviets have claim to vast resources and no shortage of space for their large population, the disadvantage is that the Soviet Union is also a country of vast distances, making transportation difficult. To get around this, one of the things the Soviet Union invested in was infrastructure, improving upon the already existing rail network built during the Russian Empire. During the Second World War, the Soviet Army was supplied by factories and farms at the home front through these railways. However, the railways were limited in that their reach only extended so far, after which other vehicles would be needed to transport supplies to the armies that needed them. This was the role of the Dump Truck; to act as a logistical vehicle capable of hauling supplies to the front, a capacity in which it acted throughout the Second and Third World Wars. These vehicles gained a new role, however, late in the Third World War. With heavy losses of Pincers and Bullfrogs, the Soviet Union was short on transports for its infantry. The Dump Truck, being cheap and already common in the Soviet Army, was pressed into the role of a frontline transport that would allow the Soviet Union's infantry to keep pace with its tanks as they advanced. In this new capacity it performs well. Though not as well armoured as proper APCs, the Dump Truck has both speed and large carrying capacity; up to fifteen soldiers can fit in, as long as they don't mind the cramped conditions. Indeed, many conscripts do prefer it to walking, and it is common for conscripts to hitch a ride on these transports if they're not needed elsewhere. Unfortunately, battlesuits are simply too heavy and too large to use these transports, forcing them to either walk or find another vehicle for transportation. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia